Prongs and His Petal
by The Four Maraudettes
Summary: A story about true love working its magic between a witch and a wizard at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is going to be way different than most fanfics you probably ever read. There are four authors and each of us picked a marauder, our personal favorite to read about, that most represents us. I am Sirius (haha not at all; cliched pun) my personal fanfic account is starkidpotter13 so yea. But we'd all love reviews and we are going to alternate between the four of us. By the way, AMRandom is on of my besties and so I suggest you go read her new story 'Tiger Lily.' so if you do read her fanfic you'll probably be able to guess who is who, and i obviously am the best. **

**Anyway I just say this is T for minor swearing (mostly stuff me and Prongs writes) and don't worry NOTHING will be graphic, disgusting or errodic . There's some special ones out there for those special people who want to eternally scar their minds...not that I've read any…ummm so yea I probably should apologize for and sexual comments/suggestions I just do it subconsciously. Kinda like Sirius. **

**Finally this is a Lily/James fanfic (my fav ship) and it is going to be a multi-chapter fic obviously. We're not sure how often we're going to update but we understand those of you who live off updates like us. Merry Christmas. We're all on holiday but we'll try our best to update before 2012. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Head Girl, Bacon, and Sexy Shoulders

Lily's POV

Everyone wants to wake up to an impatient owl, right? Yea somehow there's some random ass owl in my window at 7 in the morning.

"What do you want?" I mumble rubbing my green eyes. It's cool for a summer day and I look at the shining sun. "It's too bright." if you didn't know already, i am not a morning person.

The horned owl clicked its beak tentatively and my head spins in the direction of the wide open window. I see a letter tied to the bird's leg. Suddenly I'm wide awake.

"Oh. My. Merlin. Is. That. The. Head. Girl. Letter?" I shriek. I hop out of bed and run to the owl. I take the letter and hold it. I sniff the parchment smell. I run my long fingers over the Hogwarts seal. I try to calm myself down, but it's not working. I am hyper ventilating.

"Holy crap! Merlin's pants!" I can't take it anymore and I rip open the letter and a supplies list tumbles to the ground.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Congratulations. We are proud to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl. We couldn't think of a better choice._

_Enclosed is a list of all the necessary books an equipment. Term will begin on September 1st._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

"Lily breath," I pant, "I'm Head Girl! I am the freaking Head Girl! The mud blood! Me! I did it!" I gasped for breath. "I got Head Girl!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I dance around in circles with the letter clutched to my chest. I'm laughing and smiling regardless to the fact its 7 AM in the morning.

My bedroom door is flung open. That was rude. What if I was naked?

"Are you alright?" asks my amazing mum hurriedly.

"What hell, freak!" screeches my dear sister, Petunia. Her thin honey blonde hair is already perfectly combed and her clothes in perfect place. "I was getting ready for my date with Vernon and then you made me jump and ruin the nail I was painting. God, do you have any sensitive? Look it chipped." Petunia huffs. Pity.

I laugh. "Who goes on a bloody date at 7 in the morning?"

Petunia face goes bright red. Sucker. "It's at 10 because we're going to the theater and I wanted to be ready when he comes, thank you very much." She stomps away. Yes, leave Petunia no one wants you.

"Honesty, Lily you could be a little more friendly to her. She just envious," say my mum openly.

"Its not me it's her!" Lily protested.

My mum shakes her head. "So what's the news?"

"I got Head Girl!" I smile.

"Oh my flower! You did it! i am so very proud! Oh my baby," cooed Mrs. Evans. She pulls me into tight hug. As much as I love her standing about seven inches taller than her its a hard feat.

"Mummmmmm... Get off me," I complain.

"You would be made head of the freaks," comments a reappeared Petunia. No one asked your opinion. Now leave like I said before. Hmmm...guess she doesn't get the memo.

I push my mum off me to face Petunia.

"Sod off, Petunia," said I.

"Make me bitch." she retorts. Ouch, usually she'll just back down. Got to give her credit for trying to stand me the insult queen up.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You wanna go?"

"Any day."

"Fuc—" wash your mouth out, Petunia, Mummy isn't going to like that.

"Girls stop it right now. I will not take the two of you fighting like that. Petunia can we help you?" my mum says strictly. Killjoy. I was just to get to the insult about how no one would very fuc— you know what never mind.

"Lily let me borrow your black skirt," demands Petunia. Hell, no. I'd rather go out with Potter than let Petunia wear my clothes on her date with the troll.

"Absolutely not. I am like four feet taller than you and you'd look like your going to a funeral," I say. It's true she'd look so stupid. The skirt is suppose to be short and i am really tall. It fits great on me, but on her, she's like five inches shorter, well it might be fashionable in the 1800's.

"Freak," and for the second time Petunia stomps away angrily. Do you think she got the memo?

"Well that was pleasant. And now what can I get my Head Girl for breakfast?" asks my mum. I love my mum.

"Anything, Mum would be great. Perhaps something with…bacon?" I do love bacon. It's probably the main reason i am not a vegetarian. The aroma is just so yummy. I'm like screw all these different colognes and just make bacon cologne and I guarantee that dude will have girls waiting in a line. Anyway…

"Sure flower coming right up,"she turns and walks half way down the stairs. "Lily, who's Head Boy?"

My mind wonders to Remus Lupin, my good friend and fellow perfect. I'm quite

Certain it was him but I can't be sure. Or perhaps Amos Diggory. He's a Quidditch player and he has some pretty sexy shoulders. Not thats all I look for in a guy but hey it was after a hard Hufflepuff Quidditch practice and it was hot out. So he took of his shirt, his abs are ripped and his shoulders are well sexy. Teenage girl here.

I shake out my fantasies and reply "I am not sure, Mum. I guess I'll find out on the train back."

I prance to my room and sink into the squishy chair. I pull out a fresh piece of parchment and began a letter to Marlene, my wild and rebellious best friend. She might or might not have a tiny crush on the ever so hot (yes, I'll admit I think he's hot, but don't say anything) lady's man Sirius Black.

_Marlene, _

_I got Head Girl!_

_Love, _

_Lily_

I know probably should write more, but I can't stop the quill from shaking in my hand. I attach the short note to the foot of my trusty snow owl, Batty.

"Liiillllyyyy. Breakfast!" calls Mum from down the stairs. Perfect timing.

"Coming Mum," I yell back.

I glance at the Head Girl letter sitting on my desk. Wether I liked it or not I knew my 7th year would be, by far the most magical one.

**A/N: Thoughts, suggestions? I am all for its please don't mind random joke I make during the chapter some of you will probably get them... I hope. On another note I first wrote this all in 3rd person and I had to go and change it all cuz we agreed to write in 1st person. Yea I am totally the smart one here. As long as this isn't your first fan fiction reading you'll know what every author will say;**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I am one of the four Marauders that dear Padfoot described. I, Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, promise not to murder any marauders. I also promise to try my best to not make sexual innuendos. Thanks to Julia for a great start-up of our story! I apologize for her dirty mind and grammatical errors and stuff.. Now on with the story (;

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING (Except for the plot and sexual innuendos..)

James's POV:

I scribble frantically onto the parchment, creating several rips and tears in the paper. Dumbledore's letter, as well as my supply list, flutter to the floor.

"Dear Padfoot,

Guess who's head boy! I can't believe it! Merlin's most saggy left, I thought it'd be Moony! HOLY SHIT. Do you know who's Head Girl?

-Prongs"

"MOM! DAD!" I thunder down the stairs.

"James, you're going to tear the house down if you keep doing that!"

"I'M HEAD BOY!"

"Congratulations, son!" dad cries, joining my mother in a group hug,

"Who's head girl?"

"I don't really-"

My owl taps impatiently at the window, holding two pieces of parchment.

"Dear James,

Moony here. Thanks so much for keeping me in the loop! I'd like to know things first, you selfish prick! I heard you were head boy.. Congrats! I never thought I'd see the day when James Potter would be more than just my equal.. Or when Dumbledore lost his mind! I'm going to give Padfoot the honor of delivering some special news.

-Moony"

I unroll the second piece of parchment.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

I'd like to inform you that the head girl is... LILY EVANS!

Maybe you'll get it in this year.. -Padfoot"

"Mom, Dad," I breathed, "It's Lily Evans."

Their expectant grins form into wide-eyed smiles. A cloud of smoke issues itself from the fireplace as Sirius floo's in.

"James, we're so happy for you!"

"Indeed we are," dad adds, "for you AND Lily."

"HELLO, POTTERS!" Sirus shouts cheerily from the living room. He tears into the kitchen, leaving his suitcase filled with school supplies behind. "HOWS THE HEAD BOY?" He ruffles my hair playfully and skips to the pantry.

"Hello, Mr. Black! What an honor it is to have you in our home."

"Now, now, Emily," Sirius scoffs playfully, "you can't possibly mean that!"

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Black," my mom says in a seductive tone. Dad looks up from his coffee at the table to playfully glare at Sirius.

Playing along with my dad's act, Sirius frantically drags me up the stairs with a dramatic 'PHEW' in my room. He flops onto the extra bed, which was waiting for him.

"So, got any plans to get in Evans's pants?" he asks, winking his dark eyes at me. I glared at him intensely.

"Only kidding, Prongsie-poo. You're still after her, right?"

My thoughts drift to her silky, red hair and her strong personality, and are slowly being pulled away from reality.

"PRONGS!"

"Sorry, I," I mumble, "I um, forgot, what were we talking about?"

"Miss Lily Evans," Sirius teases, "your one and only loooooove!"

A hard smacking sound rings throughout the room after my hand makes contact with Padfoot's face.

"PRONGSIE!" Sirius whines obnoxiously, "THAT REALLY HURT!"

I chuckle to myself and turn towards the doorway.

"You DO have a plan to get her this year, right?"

I look at Sirius blankly.

"Looks like I'll have to work a little, ah, magic," he says with a wink, closing the door behind me.

The platform is crowded and noisy, like every other year at King's Cross. Sirius stands behind me, scanning the crowds for..

"MOONY!" he squeals happily, "MOONY! MOONY, MOONY, MOONY!"

I beat him to our beloved furry friend and pounced on his luggage trolley, knocking over a suitcase in the process. I greeted him with a proud, "I'M HEAD BOY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! WHEEE!" as he pushed the trolley, attempting to ignore me.

"MOONY MOONY MOONY MOONY MOONY MOOOOOOONYYYYYY," Sirius screams while chasing us, causing everyone's heads in the station to turn. From the corner of my eye, I can see Lily tossing her flame-colored hair back in a laugh, her eyes following Sirius's path. I can't help but watch her as she departs from a grumpy-looking girl and two proud parents. _Someday, she will be mine,_ I think to myself. _She will be my head girl._

Remus shoves me off of his pile of books and supplies and I stumble into the train with Sirius, waving a heartfelt goodbye to my parents.

"Come on, Prongsie-poo," Sirius sings, "let's carry out Padfoot's plan."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola! Prongs here! I am the head Marauder (yes I am Padfoot!). I don't have the best grammar… or spelling… so I'll just ask Moony to edit it later :P. Anyway, here I go!

A/N #2: I FIXED THE TENSE DIFFERENCE THINGY!

Disclaimer: Not JKR! If I was, I would be typing this in my solid gold hot tub surrounded by floating trays of ice cream, not on my extremely messy desk. -_-

Lily POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"OH MY MERLIN SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream at my alarm clock. How dare it wake me up this early! I despise mornings with a burning passion.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!

"Oh for the love of Merlin" I mutter. I reach my arm out to my night stand, desperately trying to find my alarm clock. Finally my fingers find the clock and I slam the off button.

Thank. You. Merlin. Why the hell did I even set the alarm this early? The sun's not even up yet? Then I look at the date on the calendar on my wall….. September 1st… HOGWARTS! I jump off my bed and dance around my room. I stop slowly. This is my last year, my last year at Hogwarts. My face fell. This is my last day riding the Hogwarts Express to school….

My deep emotional pondering is suddenly interrupted when I smell the irresistible aroma of bacon coming from the kitchen below. My mouth waters. I throw on a pair of sweatpants (because the short shorts that I was currently wearing do not keep me very warm) and run downstairs.

"Good morning Head Girl Lily!" sings my mother. "I made your favorite breakfast: waffles, sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, and Canadian bacon." She is an amazing cook.

"Good morning Mum." I reply. I sit down at the table and immediately start biting into the bacon. Sweet bliss.

"Well good morning to you too Lily-petal!" says a voice.

"Dad!" I yell in surprise. "I didn't see you there! Good morning."

My Dad chuckles at my confusion. Thanks Dad (note sarcasm).

"I understand petal, the smell of your mother's bacon has been known to blind people to the world around them." He says with a laugh.

"mmmhumph" I say in reply, because my mouth is currently full with the most wonderful thing known to man: my Mum's bacon.

"So honey, are you excited for your final year?" my mother asks.

"Absolutly Mum. I'm really looking forward to being Head Girl!"

"I'm sure you will do great Lily-petal" Dad says.

I smile as I bite into my waffle. This is shaping out to be a great day. Suddenly a disturbance comes thundering down the stairs into the kitchen. This disturbance's name is Petunia Evans.

"Ughhhhhhhh Mum! Lily stole my brush!" she shrieks.

"Good morning to you too, Tuney," I grumble. Dad chokes a bit on his coffee trying not to laugh.

"Lily where did to put it?" Petunia yells at me. I groan and roll my eyes. Another fight to start the day… bloody brilliant.

"Which brush did I steal Tuney" I sigh.

"You know which brush!"

"No, I really don't."

"Yes you do! It's the brown one with pink stripes!"

I sigh. "You mean the brown and pink brush that is currently sitting in YOUR drawer in the bathroom?" She nods quickly. Then, realizing what I just said, gave me a look of pure hatred/annoyance (but her face was about as red as my Gryffindor scarf) and stormed off, probably to rant about me to her friend, Brittany.

I smirk. Noticing the look on Mum's face I quickly change the subject. "Hey Mum, are you driving me to King's Cross or should I apparate?"

"We are all going to drive you dear" she replies. I nod in agreement then I freeze.

"Mum… define 'we'" I say slowly, praying she is not saying what I think she is…

"Your father, your sister, and I…" she starts. My jaw drops to the floor.

"WHAT? Tuney's coming?" I interrupt. She is saying what I thought she was! Dammit.

"Yes. She is coming to see you off for your last year of Hogwarts, and there is nothing you can say that will change my answer." She says with a stern face.

I groan. This is going to be fantastic (note the EXTREMELY heavy sarcasm).

The ride to King's Cross is not enjoyable. We all sit there in an awkward silence for probably the longest 45 minutes of my entire life. Mum keeps trying to break the silence by asking me about Head Girl duties, but quickly stops when she see the revolted look on Tuney's face. Good old Petunia, she's always a ray of sunshine isn't she?

When we arrive at King's Cross, I reach into my pocket and pin on my shiny Head Girl badge, immediately filling with excitement. Nothing, not even Petunia, could spoil this last trip to Platform 9¾.

I grab a trolley and load my heavy trunk and my owl, Athena, onto it. Then we started walking (Petunia rather reluctantly) towards the barrier that leads to platform 9¾. After I pass through the barrier, I sigh, taking it all in. I'm really gonna miss this place next year.

Soon Mum and Dad appear right behind me, followed by a reluctant Petunia. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and steers me over to the scarlet Hogwarts express. He helps me hand my trunk and owl to the wizard near the luggage car, and walk back to Mum and Petunia who are in an argument. When we approach them, Mum puts on a big smile and runs up to give me a big hug.

"Have a great school year sweetie! We are so proud of you!" she says slightly teary-eyed.

"Thanks Mum, I will." I whisper back.

"We'll see you at Christmas Lily-petal. Have fun!" he says has he kisses me on the forehead.

I look over at Petunia who is wearing some sort of grimace (I think she is trying to smile, but she looks more like she just shit her pants). I walk over and gave her a hug.

"Good bye Tuney! See you at Christmas!" I say in a cheery voice. When I let go, I see Sirius Black, the idiot, running and yelling across the platform and finally tackling Remus in a hug. I turn back to my sister (who obviously saw Sirius) and she looks like she's gonna die of fright. **I** almost die of laughter at her hilarious expression. I turn again and wave one last good bye to my parents and board the steaming Hogwarts Express.

A/N Sorry for the boringness! I just wanted to tell a little more about Lily's family and all that jazz. I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting and funny! (because I'm writing it right now)


End file.
